Dear Dad
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Katniss's dad is dead, but she still tells him everything, her thoughts, how she feels and recent events. She comforts herself, by writing him letters he'll never get. This was written by coolstoryrho and Rose.A.Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ **

**I had this idea and decided to write it down. This is the start in a series of letters that Katniss wrote to her dad. Remember she was 11 at the time so this won't be a perfect piece of writing.**

Dear Dad,

You died today. I was sitting in class when the sirens rang throughout the classrooms. Everyone ran, not waiting to be dismissed, some people hoping for the best, others were more pessimistic and knew that the worst had happened. I walked out of the classroom and went to fetch Prim. She was really good you know. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for me to collect her, just like I promised I would. I think you would've been proud of her. She took hold of my hand and together we ran to the mine. Mother was already there. The upper-half of her body was leaning over the railing, her skin ashen and lines of concern marred her face. Prim and I took either side of her and waited. After five minutes that seemed like ten hours, the first elevator load of men came through, most of them seemed okay but the last one had a leg missing and I turned away stomach churning. Wives, children, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers came rushing forewords embracing their loved ones but you weren't there.

I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself but I choked on the air. A few minutes later another group of men came out, one of them holding up a raw chunk of meat that I assumed was once a person. I turned around and threw up. Human blood and guts was never really my strong point, was it? The day grew longer and longer and the night started to settle in. Fewer and fewer people were exiting the mine now. Mother was sitting upright, her knees pulled against her chest and she was rocking back and forth while Prim rubbed her back in soothing circles never taking her eyes off the entrance to the mine once. Before I noticed it, night had fallen, it was colder than usual and people were walking between us, wrapping blankets around shoulders and giving us warm cups of things we didn't drink. A few feet away from us was another family. The mother was crying and she had a big belly which showed me that the baby would be coming soon. There were three boys, one of them looked a little older than me but the rest were younger. I've seen them around the Seam a few times. The younger boys were clinging to their mother but the eldest was staring, face impassive at the elevator shaft. I had fixed my features to match his, I needed to be strong.

The people rising from the mine came in pairs now. You still hadn't come. Dawn broke and so did mother. Her body just collapsed and she melted into a big, sobbing mess. There were still so many people here dad. You weren't here, I sat there, Prim was crying as well. Do you know dad? How hard it is? To lose you at such young ages. It was torture, there was no way, no way we could survive without you. You gave us food and security, people knew you and people respected you. You were the reason we were still alive, still half-happy. The last man to come through had no leg, half his face was covered in blood. Tears were running down his cheek. He collapsed and someone caught him. When they asked if there was anyone else, he shook his head. I didn't believe him, I thought he was lying, you know? Your death, dad, was a death sentence for the rest of us.

-Katniss

**Please review, and if you're into Fairy Tail (anime) I've written a few fan fictions for that too.**


	2. 2-Medal of Valour

**Hi! It's Rose-chan. This story is a collaborative piece, worked on by myself and Coolstoryrho. It's her first story ever so yayes for her :D This chapter was written by her. And we don't own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire or The Mockingjay. Nope, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

Dear Dad,

Mum hasn't stopped crying since you left us, and when she has she is unreachable and unwilling. When you died dad, mum died too. Prim is missing you. She is trying to be strong but she is still so young. Just 7 years old and battling tears that just seem to come at anytime. I'm going through hell. You were my best friend, Dad, and now you're gone.

They told us to meet at the Justice Building today. I soon found out it was because of the accident. I looked all around me whilst I walked to the area designated for us. Grief ridden faces of members of District 12 whose family had been torn apart were everywhere around me. It started with a speech from Mayor Undersee. He rambled on for a while about the tragic events that occurred and officially pronounced you and you team dead. He then told us that he wanted to give the eldest child a medal of valour. That meant it was me. Walking up to the mayor was something I didn't want to do. It felt like I was acknowledging your death. Conceding to the fact that you were never coming back. My heart full of fear, knowing once I took hold of that hard, cold metal, you would be gone forever. But I stood strong for you. I know that you wouldn't have wanted to see my tears. I know you would be proud of the way I handled myself.

It made it easier knowing that we weren't the only ones suffering. It was hard on us, but there were other families, bigger ones than ours, that probably relied on their father's a lot more than we did. Another young girl went up on behalf of her family and a young boy too, tears stained faces and sobs echoed throughout the room. I ignored them and shut myself down. I saw that boy again the older boy with brown hair and grey eyes. Just like me. Just like you. He had a glare on his face the whole time and when he shook hands with the mayor, walked back to his other brothers and sisters and his mother and her pregnant belly. I don't know why he stood out to me. Maybe the sight of his mother with her swelling belly holding him close when he came back with tears being fought back. Maybe it was his glare, the one that matched mine. Or maybe it was when I saw him, though he couldn't have been much older than me, I didn't see a boy. I saw a man. Or perhaps it could have been the way he held himself, as though he had shut down his mind completely. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to see him again.

When they called out your name, I knew it was time to accept your death. When they called your name I knew it was real. I don't want it to be real. The mayor looked at me with a mixture of grief and pity in his eyes. He didn't know me, but he knew you. I shook his hand and walked back to my Prim and mother. Prim's small frame is shaken by her silent crying and mother is in her faraway place again. Where neither Prim nor I can reach her.

You being gone has had a terrible impact on her, dad. Some nights she wakes up in the screaming your name, telling you to run. I hold her tight on these nights hoping that her hurt will fade enough to allow sleep. It never does, she never comforts me. It is always us comforting her.

As we left some officials came over and gave us their condolences. I knew they were only doing this because it was their job. They presented mother with enough money to last us one month. One whole month of grieving and she will need to find work. I have faith in her. She wouldn't ever abandon us right? She will keep on living, for Prim and for me. Right?

I miss you so much,

Love Katniss

**Again; This chapter was written by coolstoryrho. Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism on this and the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

HI ALL! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm handing this over to CoolStoryRho completely. Just letting you all know.


End file.
